


Dad!

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor calls Hank dad, Detectives, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), animal blood mention, drug mention, father/son relationship, request from tumblr, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Anon on tumblr: do u do hank and connor father and son one shots?? if so could u just do like a moment where connor accidentally calls hank dad?? i think that would be rlly cuteAN: this is the cutest idea ever! I hope you like it! This is one of my first times not writing an x reader, so hopefully I do it justices!
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Dad!

Connor stepped out of Hank’s car as they arrived at the abandoned home on the outskirts of Detroit, thankful his audio sensors could have a break from the heavy death metal. This was the third time they had been called to apprehend this particular red ice supplier, but somehow, the suspect managed to keep narrowly avoiding them. It was starting to frustrate Connor, they always seemed so close to catching him.

“What do you think, Ben?” Hank asked as the pair walked towards the front door.

“Few officers did a sweep of the house; they didn’t find anyone. Hopefully there’s something you two can latch onto so we can catch this bastard.”

“That’s the hope.” Hank mumbled. Connor followed him into the house. From the entry way they could see a living room, hallway with two closed doors, and a kitchen at the very end of the hallway. Clothes and trash were strewn all over the floor, mysterious stains were all over the walls. “God damnit, were never going to find anything in this mess.” Hank began walking towards the kitchen, Connor followed closely behind, attempting to analyze the stains. Most seemed to be ash, animal blood (cow it seemed), and food stains. “You notice anything?”

“Nothing we haven’t seen at the other two scenes. At least we know they’re consistent.” Connor knelt down near the broken oven. The glass had been shattered, analyzing it Connor found it seemed to have been punched through. Picking up a piece of glass, he licked the blood.

“For fuck’s sake Connor! I thought we decided you’d warn me before you did that!” Hank groaned, turning around so his back was to Connor in front of the hallway entrance.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. If it makes you feel any better this blood seems to have belonged to our suspect, Joshua Williams.” Connor stood up and started walking towards Hank. “It’s also fresh, it hasn’t been here for more than two hours.”

Time seemed to slow down around Connor, out of the corner of his eye he could see somehow rushing through the hall, gun pointed forward. Connor had seconds to react.

“Dad!” Connor yelled as he pushed Hank to the ground, grabbing Hank’s gun in the process. He aims at the suspect’s arm and pulls the trigger, forcing the attacker to drop the gun. Connor quickly kicked the man’s gun out of his reach. An officer from outside rushed in and started to detain him. Connor looked over to where he had pushed Hank. Hank was sitting up on the ground looking stunned. Connor realized what he had said. “Lieutenant, I’m sorry that was completely- “

“You saved my life, Connor.” Hank got up and patted Connor’s shoulder. Hank peered over as the officer began escorting the suspect out of the house and smiled at Connor. “Thank you, son.” Hank gave him one more pat on the shoulder and started walking outside the house. Connor smiled to himself and followed the older man out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open :)


End file.
